Life's deck of cards
by kurai-Heirrii-chan
Summary: Amu is a artistic,athletic,a master of culinary arts and misunderstood. Don't forget she doesn't remember parts of her past including Ikuto and Tadase,her character from the the past;that has come back to make her remember.Meet amu & her past catlike self
1. Chapter 1

Ellos peoples of fanficition!! This is Heirii-desu! This is my first Shugo Chara. So if you have any pointers or suggestions please let me know. My cousin Sierra (HiddenPainInside) is helping me cuz i hav really sucky grammerz and spelling. (LOL using bad grammar on purpose):P Cousin says; sure you did.

Heirii: That's cold. I was joking!! XO

Sierra: Yep, sure.

Heirii: Thanks for th sa- pauses

Sierra: Sighs It's spelled s-a-r-c-a-s-m.

Heirii: Thanks for the sarcasm, and thanx for spelling it for me.

Sierra: sweat drops and turns to readers See what I go through every day?

* * *

_**Xx-Life's deck of cardsxX**_ - Card 1

"Hinamori Amu." That was the 'oh so famous name of the rebellious Cool & Spicy girl.' It was today that she would be gradating middle school and she had to to be voted to give a speech about her years in middle school.

She made her way to the stage with her normal Stoic expression. The students spread more rumors as they normal did like. 'Did you know she designs her own clothes and models them!!' one girl whispered, as a boy said 'She beat all the the high school soccer regulars!!' For her this was normal. It's been like this ever since elementary.

She was now on stage, hands in pockets and a bored look on her face. "We have requested you give a speech, Hinamori-san." Amu walked in front of the mic. stand, she smirked and then in her cool & spicy tone said " Well there isn't much to say, don't you think? But nice knowing ya. I'm gone." She then grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Then headed towards the door, hearing more rumors such as 'that's Hinamori for you, the lone wolf. Did you know she never had one friend in school.' Which caused her eyes to be shadowed by her bangs. Little to her knowledge someone or some peoples where watching her.

**Xx-Amu's House-xX**

**Amu's P.O.V**

'Damn, do they ever stop coming up with rumours. I guess I'll have to get used to it. It'll be like this in high school too. ' I thought to my self as I sat on my bed bored. I walked over to my balcony with my sketch book in hand as well as a few recipes. I sat on my bean bag and looked up at the stars. 'I wish i could be my would-be self!!'thought to my self as I gazed at the stars. To my amazement there was a shooting star. I repeated my wish again as I did every night for the past few years, maybe it'll come true this time. I drew my image of a guardian angel. After wards a went to sleep. Leaving the balcony door unlocked. As I normally did for some unknown reason

'Everything around me is dark and theirs that same light.' I frantically look around in the darkness. I moved towards th light and suddenly.'

**Xx-Next day-xX**

'BEEP, BEEP!' Was the sound that woke me up. I reached the for the clock and fell out of bed, hitting my head on the night stand. "Damn that hurts." I said rubbing my bump on my head. " I had that same dream, but normally I don't go towards the light." I got to make my bed, but there was... was five eggs. "I GAVE BIRTH!! NO.. It's not possible." I said as I freaked out and Then calmed downed. There was a pink one with hearts, another was blue with spades, Another that's green with clovers, The next egg looked like the other but it was yellow with diamonds... Then there was one that looked different, it was pure black with a white cross. I pocked it. "It's so warm." I said feeling the surface of the black egg. It seemed so familiar.

I picked up the eggs and wrapped towel around it ;to keep them warm. I got changed into something comfortable yet fit my Cool & Spicy style. i walked down stares with the eggs in my arms. "Mom, dad and Ami are gone for the week. Man I'm hungry. Might as well as make break feast." I said Putting the eggs down on the table." I cooked different foods; like chocolate chip pancakes, sunny side up eggs, Bacon, toast and a cup of milk. 'I don't know why but I can't go a day without drinking 5 bottles of milk." I said wondering why i have that problem.

I then set the table for one and Sat down. "Idakimasu" Is what I said before I started eating. '_It's so lonely like this, but it's normal for me I guess._' I thought to myself and then leaned in my chair. Then started staring at ceiling. I slapped my cheeks. "Amu get a hold of your self" I said to my self as I got up from the chair and grabbed my coach bag. Then gently put the eggs inside, as well as a glass bottle of milk.

**_Xx-End of Amu's P.O.V-xX_**

Amudashed out the door, then locked it behind her. She kept on running_. ' Hopefully no ones there._' Amu thought as she stopped. It was a beautiful hill witha relaxing scenery. (A.n you know that place Ikuto always hangs out. thats what I'm talking about. I think its only in the anime.) Amuputdown her couch bag and dug in it for her milk and that one egg with the cross. She then sat down in the grass. _'It's so peaceful, the perfect place to relax and drink milk.' _Amu thought as she took a drink of milk. She lay in the grass holding the egg up in the air to take a good look at it_. 'Why is this specific egg so familiar.'_Amu placed the egg so it would touch her forehead and closed her eyes.

**Xx-Flash Back-xX**

There was alitteabout 9 girl withpink hair and golden eyes, settingdown on a balconnyplaying with a white cat._'That's me before I transferd.' Amu thought to her self as she watched the movie like flash back. _"Shiro neko-chan (White cat.) your so lucky you get to go where ever and when ever you want." The cat purred As the little Amu petted her.(A.n It's a female cat.) "I wish I could be a stray cat, So I could do as I please." The little Amu smiled as she thought about her dream. The cat was preparing to leave. "Shio neko-chan I'll leave this balconny door unlocked so you can come and leave as you please." Amu said as the white cat jumped from the balcony. The little Amu layed on the bed and went to sleep, leaving the balconny door unlocked.

The nexted day The little Amuawoke to a surprise A black egg witha white cross. "DID I GIVE BIRTH!!... Wait it's not possible for me to give birth a egg_." 'That's the same reaction I had this morning.' Amu thought._' Little amu poked the white egg and then crack went the egg. "Did I brake it or is it hatching?" Amu asked her self.

A little chibiperson with white cat ears and a tail and paws, her eye where golden and she had silver hair that was styled the same as amu'sbutinstead of a red X it was a white cross. She was waring a whiter halter top with a black cross in the center and black pants that had a chain hanging out of one of the pockets, every two link had a silver cross. Popped out of the egg and floated above Amu's head.

"Ellos my name is Shiro, nya." The chibi cat/person said cooly as gazed at amu. Amu started banging her head against the wall chibi style. "Now I've finalliy lost it." Amu said said in a depressed tone. "Oi your going to kill your self that way and if you would stop banging your head against the wall I would explain." Shiro said then licked her left paw. the looked to Amu. Amu stopped then sat down and studied thge wierd chibi cat/person floating above her.

"As you know I'm shiro, your guardian character. But in translation your would be self." Amu thought for a moment, then a qustion mark apeared in the background. "Eh?!" Was Amu's clever remark. Shiro sighed then floated down to a near by desk and sat down. "This is going to to be a long talk, nya." Shiro muttered to her self. Amu's gaze just followed her. "Amu-chan remember all thoughs times you wanted to be cool, calm, carefree, cunning and flexible as a cat." Amu put her index finger to her chin and thought of all thoughs times. Then Amu nodded as she sort of got where this was going. "There are eggs just like yours in every child their would be self." Shiro said thus ending her explanation.

**Xx-End of Flashback-xX**

Amu slowly opened her eyes; returning to reality. She sat up and finished the last of her bottle of milk, then stared at the egg. "So your shiro, heh?" Amusaid smiling examinig the egg. she put shiro's egg Amu in the coach bag and fished out a sketch book, color pencils and a soccor ball and yet more 2 bottles of milk. Amu picked up the sketch book and color pencils sat on the grassy surface, then started to draw.

10 mins later she was finished and her sketch was of the guardian character shiro and her egg from her flash back. Amu reached for a bottle of milk and finished it off ."That was good... Maybe because of my old cat character I have the odd craving for milk..." Amu said after she had been thinking about it for a while. (A.n the glass bottle type of mlik with the corks) She got up and put her sketch book and color pencils. Then picked up the soccor ball. She started bouncing it back and forth on her knees and _Occasionally_on her head. This went on till Amu finally laid on the grassy surface. She was covered in sweat and panting.

Amu smiled. _'It's nice having some alone time and having fun. Free of being judged by the outside world.'_Amu thought to her self but then frowned_. 'It's nice to have fun once in a while but what's the point if you have no one to share it with Amu. It's okay to be the cool & spicy girl, but there's no harm in a cool & spicey girlwith friends now is there, nya?_' Shiro said as her egg floated out of the coach bag. Amu got up and quickly grabbed her coach bag and stuffed the soccor ball inside. "Shiro where are you going?" Amu amu said dumbfounded. Shiro giggled, and flew off. Amu followed in hot pursuit. They ended up at a construction site. Shiro stopped and let Amu catch her. Amu grabbed the egg. Suddenly _**"BOOM!!"**_

_**Xx-Amu's pov-xX**_

'What was that and why did Shirosuddenly run off and let me catch her so easily... Is their something she wants me to see.' I thought to my self. I started to run and suddenly a necklace with lock that had a clover on it appeared aroundmy neck and dragged me to a clearing. And I saw two boys. One with blue hair and dark blue mystrious eyes and he has cat ears and a tail that matched the color of his hair. The other boy has golden blonde hairand crimson eyes, he has a crown and a staff. Their were black eggs with white X floating where the nekoboy was standing.

"You thieving cat where did you hide the humpty lock.!?" The blonde king screamed at the the neko guy. He just smirked and pointed to the blonde and the eggs went after the blonde." _'What are they doing?! someone is going to get hurt!! Shiro is this what you wanted me to see??_' I thought to my self_._Staring at shiro's egg intancely_'That depends on what you want Amu-chan. Do you want those two to stop or do you just want to save those shattered dreams to be fixed._' Shiro said to me telipathiclyas she did before. "Are you kidding me? I want to fix those shattered dreams and stop the fighting... But I can't do anything_!!" 'Then Amu change from a person who can'__t do any thing to one who can, Just believe in your self, nya!! ' "All I have to do is believe in my self!!' _

**"My own heart unlock!!"**I screamed and then a light surrounded me. shirocame out of her egg and did a pose and went back into her egg. My hair came undone and the next thing I knew I had white cat ears and a tail. I was waring a white halter top witha black cross, I also had black pants witha chain hanging out witha cross every two links there was a silver cross and I had a black choker with a a silver cross handing. Also a was waring black and white strip arm warmers. For shoes I was waring black and white converse.

I did a peace sign and stuck my tongue out before I said- **"Amulet: Cross**_!!" 'They didn't notice me... That's Good.. Suddenly my body jumed on it's own onto a tree branch._' 'WHY THE HELL IS MY BODY MOVING ON IT'S OWN DAMN IT?! AND WHAT'S UP WITH THE NEKO COSPLAY!?' I thought as my tail swished back and forth. "Oi, Are you two the dumb asses who woke me up from my nap.?!"

I asked coolly yet pissed and a vain popped out of my head. The two boys looked at me and the eggs stopped. They where obviously confused; because a question mark appeared in the background. "So the thieving cat brought reinforcements and she has the humpty lock ." The blonde Said to the kuro neko guy. I jumped down from the tree landing on my feet, tail waving back and forth. I wasn't looking at them but I could tell they were still looking at me. I walked straight towards the X eggs and smirked. I lifted one arm and said. "Kuro cross." A black crosses apeared around the X eggs and started to spinn around them. Black dust covered the X eggs, and the crosses disappeared. "Capture complete." I did some type of hand thing and said-**"OPEN HEART!!" **a of black & white hearts came out and the eggs returned to normal. They then flew off to their owners.

I stretched my arms and yawned. "Sorry chibi prince but I'm just a lone stray cat. Oh and I don't have a clue where this lock came from... It seems Shiro wants me to protect it.." I changed back to normal, with my coach bag in hand. Shiro came out with a sly smirk/smile.

"Nice to see you again Amu-chan it's been a couple of years, hasn't it nya?" Shiro said in her cool tone. "Damn troublesome cat." I muttered under my breath. The Chibi prince & Kuro neko talked up to me. "Amu... It's been A while.." The neko guy said smirking. The blonde started to speak. "Hi Hinamori... how have you been?... Sorry for mistaking you for the thieving cats allie..."

Amu put her index finger to her chinn. "Who are you two?..." The blonde and neko guy fell to the ground chibi style. I looked at Shiro who was shaking her head. "Shiro do you know who blondie and kuro neko are?" I asked. "BLONDIE?!" the blonde guy screamed. The neko guy shrugged."Heh, I've been called worse." I smirked and made up a new nick name. "Would you you feel more comfortable with kiddy king?" I asked. " I'D RATHER BE CALLED BLONDIE!!" He screamed. "See, I'm not the only one who thinks your nick name should be Kiddy king." The neko guy said and I just nodded.

"I'm not surprised that you don't remember Amu-chan; You didn't remember me either." I thought about it. "Your right, I just got you back... I wonder what else you don't remember?" The kiddy king and Kuro neko listened to shiro and my conversation. "If you don't remember us..."

Tbc

* * *

Yo peoples, thanx for reading & thanx for reading... Please reveiw!!


	2. Card 2Inu chara appears!

**This is heirii-chan with the second chapter of xx-life's deck of cards-xx. Thanx for the reviews; **shiro1momo9forever, SimplyGorgious, Shiro-Kitsune8, chris3169512, Luna Eternal, JZKC, mita-chan007, Nastsia is Miu, Innocent Butterfly, RandomChibidemon-Chan, hevava and babo123.**Okay, I understand that people are getting confused on 'how amu knows Ikuto and Tadase, yet can't remember.' I will reveal how it works out alittle in this chapter and you'll have to wait for the rest later on... I know I'm evil. I'm sorry for the bad grammar in the last chapter... I lost my glasses; so My sight got in the way of typing, It makes me wonder how i lose things so fast. Oh and I might change the title later on. If your a fan of Naruto; my cousin (hiddenpainInside) and me have created an account (Xx-Sheira-Heirii-xX). So we can create stories together. Any ways if you feel like it check out 'Breaking down the walls and He loves me, he loves me not'**

**And just so you remember my grammar sucks**

**Xx-Life's Deck Of Cards-xX-Card two **

* * *

**Xx-Amu's POV-xX**

The kiddy king & neko man said in unison. My sight blurred and my legs gave out; I'm now on the ground. "Amu!" One of the voices said. I blacked out. '_I stood in that dark place; That I normally got to while dreaming. Five cards fell from above. I picked them up. The card where; Ace of hearts, Ace of spades, Ace of clubs... Ace of diamonds... The last card had one side black with a white cross and the word joker written in white, The other side was white with a black cross and joker written in black.'_

_"Ace of hearts... Ace of spades... Ace of clubs... Ace of diamonds... Finally Joker.." I mumbled to my self looking at the cards, while tracing the shapes. I looked up 6 people stood in front of me._

_The first Smiled. She was waring a pink cheer leader out fit, along with a pink visor. Her hair is in a pony tail. She also has a heart clip. For shoes she wore pink tennis shoes. Along with pink leg warmers._

_The next smirked. she's waring a light blue blouse that connected to her light blue arm warmers and dark blue shorts that connected to her blue & white stripe leggings. As for shoes she wore brown boots. Her hair is tucked inside her blue beret that had a dark blue spade. _

_The next girl had a big smile on her face. She is waring a green maid outfit. she wore a white apron and gloves. Her hair is in pig tails, that had green ribbons. She also wore a green clover clip. She wore green shoes. And her outfit was a little too puffy._

_The next smiled really brightly. She wore a yellow dress and white boots. Her hair in pig tails and she had a white head band with a yellow diamond._

_Two girls stood backs facing each other. She also had Black hair. One wore black halter top with a black cross in the middle, she also wore black pants, with a grey chain hanging out every two links had a silver cross, she also wore a black choker with a cross, black and white strip arm warmers, her shoes were black and white converse. It was too dark to see what the other girl looked like_

_"W-who are you?" I asked wondering about the 7 girls before me. They pointed to me and smirked/smiled. "We are you." They all said in unison. Light appeared; it was no longer dark. I could see that the seven shared the same face, my face. They all disappeared leaving behind a card... The same cards I held in my hands. _

**_Xx-Flashback-xX_**

_There stood a pink haired girl crying she was about 9 years old. 'That's me?' A boy about a year older with blue hair and dark sapphire blue eyes. 'It's Neko Cosplay dude!?' He hugged the pink haired girl. "It's okay Amu-chan, you'll move back right?" The little boy said trying to calm down lil Amu. Amu nodded, she wiped her tears and smiled. The little boy leaned in closer to amu's ear. "Don't forget I love you Am-u-chan." the little boy whispered in her ear. Amu blushed crimson. 'WHAT?' "Hai, I-kuto-kun!" She said immediately. 'So his name is Ikuto?' A little blonde boy separated the two. 'Kiddy king!?'_

_"Hinamori-san don't forget us, Okay?" The blonde said. "Tadase-kun, we're friends, right?" Amu asked frowning a little. 'Tadase, huh?'_ _"Of co-ourse Hinamori-san!" He said pure red._ _"Mou, at least call me Amu before I move Tadase-Kun!" Amu insisted. "H-hai Am-amu-chan..." he said embarrassed. Little amu gave them both one last hug and a kiss on the cheek, then little Amu got into the car and drove away. Staring at her home with pained eyes that kept getting further and further away from her home and best friends. '_

**_Xx-End-Of-FlashBack-xX_**

_'that's right; I moved when I was Elementary and I moved back in the middle of my second year.' _I thought slowly slipping into _consciousness. _Then I opened my eyes only to see shiro floating above my face, Ikuto and Tadase sitting next to me. _'When did I get here?' _I thought sitting up only to feel a pain in my head. "Itai... " I said touching my forehead, Surprised to be in my room.

"Hinamori-san you should rest!" kiddy king said to me in concern. "MOU, I thought I told you to call me AMU A-M-U!! " I said a little pissed. IKuto and Tadase looked at me puzzled. Tadase pointed to him self. "Okay, Who am I?" I thought for a second. "Kiddy King/ Tadase... I like Kiddy king better though.." I said answering his question.

Ikuto grabbed shiro by the tail. "Oi, I thought she forgot." He stated holding on to Shiro's tail. "Amu-chan, who is this ass hanging me by the tail." Shiro asked pissed. "Hentai neko cosplay dude/ Ikuto... I like Hentai neko dude better though..." I said making up more nick names.

The girls that claimed to me flashed in my memory. "Heart, Spade, Club, Diamond, Cross... Ace of hearts, Ace of spades, Ace of clubs, Ace of Diamonds, Shiro cross joker and Kuro cross joker..." I said out loud by mistake. "Cards?" Tadase asked tilting his head. "Ah yeah! Ano I was thinking of a card game stradgy. Hahahah.."

Then it hit me_. 'Hearts... Hearts where on the pink egg, Spades... There should be spades on the blue egg... Clubs... There are Clovers on the green egg which are the same things as clubs... Diamonds... the yellow egg has diamonds... And if I remember correctly there was a white cross on shiro's egg. The black side of the joker. So that covers all the cards except the white side of the joker..._' I thought forgetting Ikuto's and Tadase's presence.

I then quickly searched my coach bag. "What's wrong hinamori-san?" Tadase asked. "Are you looking for these Amu-chan?" Ikuto said standing on the rail of the balcony holding my eggs including shiro taped up in her egg. Ikuto was in a chara change. He then licked the spade egg. Which sent shivers up my spine. "Ikuto you theiving cat,you know it's againts the rules to steal newborns!" Tadase shouted as Ikuto jumped into the night.

_'No not again... I don't wanna lose my would be self again' _terifide yet pissed. "KURO CROSS I KNOW YOUR IN MY HEART SOME WHERE!! MY OWN HEART UNLOCK!!" I screamed with tears flooding my eyes. Light surrounded me. A white egg with a black cross apeared. A chibi Inu person apeared.

Black pointed dog ears and tail,Silver hair and crimson eyes. Waring a short sleeved cropped jacket; the length about 11 inches in chibi measurement. A white cross was on the back, also on both sides of the shoulder. She also wore black fingerless gloves, with a white cross printed on the top. She wore a white tank top under neathe with the word 'KUROI' printed diagnally across the middle in bold. Black capris and black combate boots.

"Amu, chara change!" The dog like person said in a hurry, while sniffing the air. As soon as I knew it I had Inu ears and tail just like Kuro. "Let's go!" I said cofidently, as I jumped off the balcony. I ran/followed Ikuto's scent, which was very familar.

Kuro led most of the way, since I was distracted by the odd smells. "Oi, hurry! We don't have time to be messing around ya know!" She barked and I increased the entensity and speed of my running.

* * *

**Gomen, gomen!! Well first of all please forgive me for the really late update!! O and if you have any ideas for a chap in the story don't hesitate to inform me. Please, read breaking down the walls! Thats kind the reason I haven't updated in a while, no one reviewed our story!*Sits in corner of depression* Well bai bai, See u next chapter!^^**


End file.
